wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/17
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=W wagonie, 13 lipca | następny=15 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ''Uchanie, 14 lipca '' Zdenerwowałem się od razu na dworcu kolejowym, ujrzawszy przy amerykanie ulubioną czwórkę gniadoszów spasionych jak woły. — Cóż to, psiakrew, cugowe na opasy idą? — rzuciłem na powitanie stajennemu Kubie, zgarniając lejce moich angloarabów, wiatronogich jak Boreasz. — Nigdzie nie chodziły, toż się i spasły kobylska — odrzekł Kuba z flegmą. — Starszy dziedzic kazał sypać obroku co zjedzą, żeby jeszcze i z nimi kłopotu nie było... — Jakiego kłopotu? Źrebięta ładne, rosną? — O! co mają nie rosnąć. Piękne jak landszafty. — To znaczy, że wszystko dobrze? — Jak najlepiej, panie dziedzicu! Ino co jedna żerdź od wygonu dla stadnicy złamana od tego czasu, kiedy kasztanowaty, łysy źrebiec od Miłej, ten dwulatek, co to pan dziedzic wie, taki wariat szalony, gonił tegorocznego pędraka od Rozkosznej i jak rymnął o żerdź, tak sobie całą pierś rozwalił jak dynię, a tegoroczniak został na miejscu, ani drgnął. Kasztan po prawdzie też zdechł, bo się okrutnie przebił. Co już mu nagadałem za taką wiadomość, tego nie będę powtarzał. Dukat od Miłej był ozdobą stadniny i ten malec marcowy prześliczny. Na moje wymysły Kuba rzekł z flegmą: — Toć, panie dziedzicu, wola Boska. Dobrze, że tylko to się stało, a nie gorsze, bo jak byk w oborze zerwał się i pastucha poturbował tak, że pewno lada dzień skona w szpitalu, to tylko co i starszego dziedzica na rogi nie wziął. Starszy pan na niego laską, ale się pośliznął na bruku, przewrócił. — Kończże do stu diabłów, ośle jeden — huknąłem przerażony, zatrzymując konie na miejscu. — I... nic już, panie dziedzicu, bo akurat przyskoczył stangret z wrzaskiem i z kijem okutym. Byk do niego. Przyskoczyli fornale także z kijami, to prawie spod rogów starszego pana wyjęli, ale że nogę, tego, zwichnął, to my dziedzica zanieśli do dworu. Ino co stangret to ze szczętem do niczego. — Co, zabity!? — krzyknąłem. — I... i... ledwie zipie, pewno ostatnią parę puści! A co reszta, to wszystko dobrze, chwalić Boga! Przyjemne wiadomości! Pędziłem też do domu tak, że biała piana okryła boki spasionych klaczy. Zakląłem na rządcę, więc Kuba mnie pocieszył nową wiadomością, że Klonowski był chory na zapalenie płuc, ale że już mu lepiej i wstaje. Czekałem, czy Kuba znowu nie powie: A co reszta, to wszystko dobrze. A zaczęło się tylko od złamanej żerdzi. Na szczęście ojciec zdrowszy, ale jeszcze kuleje. Klonowski jak z krzyża zdjęty, lecz także na dobrej drodze zdrowia. Natomiast stangret i pastuch chorzy są bardzo i leżą w szpitalu. Odwiedziłem ich zaraz po przyjeździe, boć to starzy i przywiązani słudzy. Jakkolwiek lekarze pocieszali mnie, ręcząc za życie obydwu, to jednak wypadek ich przejął mnie do głębi. Ojciec zaczął wymawiać mi gorzko moją przewlekłą bytność w Krążu, lecz gdy opowiedziałem mu wszystko, był poruszony. Kopię testamentu odczytał kilkakrotnie. Wspominał ojca swego Marcelego i wszystko, co jako młodzieniec przeżywał z nim w Paryżu. Był tak przejęty, że swoje wyznanie o Tereni jak również „spowiedź” Halmozena odłożyłem na drugi dzień. Dziś ojciec uspokoił się znacznie i powiedział mi, że... powinniśmy może dochodzić naszych praw do Krąża, na zasadzie znalezionej kopii oraz świadectwa Paschalisa i Krzepy, ale on mnie do tego nigdy namawiać nie będzie. Ja też o tym nie myślę. A jednak... Krąż de jure należy do nas bez wątpienia, więc tymczasem zostawić wszystko status quo, dopóki żyje babka, by nie zadawać jej ciosu ostatecznego... Ale potem? Czyż godzi się zostawiać Krąż w rękach niedołężnego Zatorzeckiego i Ślazów, którzy opanowując Gabriela, zawładną majątkiem po swojemu? Czyż nie szkoda, by ta siedziba rodzinna przeszła w ręce takich Ślazów? Wszak to byłoby dowodem naszego niedołęstwa, może nawet nową zbrodnią w stosunku do Krąża i pamięci pradziada oraz intencji Halmozena?